User blog:Crashfan1997/Polar, The Icy Boy
Welcome summoners!!! Here i show you a custom champion from freljord, i love that place and my fav champions from there are tryndamere, sejuani and nunu, so i was thinking on a new champion for freljord (i know about the actually new freljord one is lissandra so yeah xD) a young male champion named ´´Polar´´ :3 also polar will no need mana he will need something new called ´´Icy´´ like renekton fury but with a different effect. His attributes are: Tank - Ranged - Mage - Support Well here we go let's star with his skill set! Passive - Frozen Hands Polar basic attacks and allies spells casting will make him gain 5 of icy, when reach 100 icy points, polar next spell cast will have a bonus effect. Q - Icicle Spear Active: Polar will launch an icicle to a designed enemy champion dealing magic damage, also applies a slow effect, reducing the enemy movement speed by 40% for 3 seconds. Icy Bonus Effect: The icicle will deal double damage and the slow effect will be increased to 65% for 4.5 seconds. Magic Damage: 60/75/90/115/135(+30% AP) - Cooldown: 10/8.5/7.2/6/5 - Range: 750 W - Ice Path Passive: Polar and near allied champions gains bonus 10% movement speed. Active: Polar will dash forward creating an ice path behind him and dealing magic damage to all enemy champions who was inside the dash range, also allied champions on the ice path will gain 20% bonus movement speed for the time they are in the path and the enemy champions will slow for 20% if they are in the ice path. Icy Bonus Effect: Polar will knock back all enemy champions if polar passes trough them. Magic Damage: 40/55/70/75/80(+25% AP) - Cooldown: 13/10/8.5/7/6.5 - Range: 675 E - Icicle Golem Passive: Polar and near allied champions gains bonus 10 armor and magic resist. Active: Polar summons a small ice golem who will stay with polar till the golem dies, the golem will attack all near enemies prefierring enemy champions dealing damage, also if the golem is near of polar or an allied champion it will health for a small amount every third attack, also the golem can receive the aura effects.(Runic Bulwark, Zeke's Herald, etc) You can control the golem pressing the E+Alt key Icy Bonus Effect: When the golem dies it will explode dealing flat damage to sorrounding enemies and will have bonus health, armor and magic resist. Golem Health: 260 (+20 x level) - Golem Armor: 25 (+5 x level) - Golem Magic Resist: 25 (+5 x level) - Health Gained by the golem: 40 Golem Damage: 40 permanetly in all levels (+ 40% AP) - Golem Explode Damange: 100(+100 AP) - Golem explosion range: 350 - Golem icy bonus stats: 300HP, 30 Armor and 30 Magic resist and it will restore 60 health every third attack. (plus the gained stat per level) - Cooldown: 35/29/23/19/17.5 R - Ice Titan Hand Active - On enemy: Polar will summon the hand of the ice titan who will catch a designed target and constrict the champion for 5 seconds dealing magic damage, during this time, the champion catched by the hand is unable to attack, move or receive damange, also all the enemy champions around the hand are pushed back in a range of 100. Avtive - On allies: Polar will summon the hand making an allied champion untargetable and able to cast spells and attack but not able to move, also will stll push the enemies back if they are in the summon area. Magic Damage: 150/200/250(+60 AP) - Cooldown: 75/65/55 - Range: 850 That's all folks! Well leave comments, if something is very OP tell me and if something is incredible useless i will change it too, thanks for read me. Category:Custom champions